Nighthawk Enterprises
Main HQ: Malachor V Nighthawk enterprises was a large parent company passed down through the Hawk family, being started by Nighthawk and passed down to his son Blackhawk It was a well diversified company, ranging with multiple smaller branches and specialties. History During his time, Nighthawk had grown to love technology, which spawned his love and interest of droids. This led him to create the first droid factory of his, which also seemed to be one of the most advanced ever seen in the universe. This factory was designed as a space station originally, allowing it to move onto Malachor without to much trouble. Once set up though, it did arouse some suspicion among the planetary leaders, specifically Lord Maleficus. A meeting was arranged between the two sith, and during it's time a few threats were issued and though it eventually ended peacefully and the company flourished. Bigger Business Ventures With the success of Nighthawk droids Inc. Nighthawk felt that it would be fitting to expand his company to other fields. Thus Nighthawk Enterprises was born, along with many smaller companies of it. (Discussed later). Though many of the companies were Non-profit, the enterprises popularity boomed and became a very respectable name in the universe. The Sacred Merger A long time friend of nighthawk's came to him one day with an offer. The large enterprise of Sacred Corporations was going to buy a large portion of N.E. shares and in return give N.E. shares of S.C. The resulting merger was one of the greatest business deals Nighthawk had ever ventured upon, and increased his overall income exponentially. The Passing of the torch Upon Nighthawk's death, the company and all it's assets were passed to his son, Blackhawk. Blackhawk expanded the company even more, adding several more branches. It wasn't long until the only thing people assosciated with nighthawk was the name of the company. A lone Business again After some hard times, Sacred Corp. was required to close it's doors and sever all ties. This would also result in the closing of Nighthawk Enterprises unless shares be returned. Blackhawk took this opportunity to return his company to one owner, and rebought the stock of the company. It was now a single, powerful entity with no ties to speak of. Companies Nighthawk Enterprises was only the main HQ to many smaller but more centralized companies. Nighthawk Droids Inc. The beginning of it all, Nighthawk Droids started as a single factory on Malachor that sold droids in bulk. It's High-tech and efficient construction allowed droids to be created at a moments notice, and to be stored for later use. The company specialized in Human Replica Droids and Basilisk War Droids. Being as Blackhawk later had a more easy connection with mandalore, he could get Bes'kar for the Basilisks much easier. Nighthawk Shipyards Founded by Blackhawk as a means to expand upon N.E.'s holdings. Built as an orbital space station above Malachor V, N.S. focuses largely on Droid, Imperial, and Nighthawk Patented Ships. All ships are of the highest quality, simply due to the fact that anything less would be ripped apart by Malachor's violent storms before they left the shipyard. Nighthawk Experimental Weapons Labs A non-profit company designed for testing of new, non-canon, technology. It began merely as a testing lab, spawning inventors to create some good ideas, but later expanded into the universe's first patent office. By the time it had reached it's peak, it had patented at least 50 ideas by a good 10+ inventors. This company was what sparked interest of the Whills to create the Galactic Patent Office, taking in most of the patents already done by N.E.W.L. Ancient Sith Gear Revised A less successful Idea of nighthawk's, a business that specialized in the selling and distribution of sith weapons and armor. It never received much business though and was later forgotten Other Companies Nighthawk Speedway A racetrack, offering multiple types of races, that never successfully got off the ground. Category:Companies